Catastrophe
by AliceDavids
Summary: Ron s'énerve pendant qu'Hermione et Scorpius baisent à l'étage. Et quand Rose l'apprend... Catastrophe
1. La colère de Rose

Ding Dong. C'était le bruit que faisait la sonnette des Weasley. Et, comme toutes les autre elle annonçait l'arrivée de quelqu'un. Ce quelqu'un c'était Rose, elle avait prévenue ses parents qu'elle mangerait ici avec une surprise. Hermione alla ouvrir la porte d'un pas léger. Oh. C'était donc ça la surprise. 1 mètre 80, blond aux yeux gris. Et, puis musclée, à bien regarder... C'était elle ou il faisait chaud tout d'un coup ? Reprenant ses esprits Hermione s'exclama :

« Bonjour !

– Scorpius Malfoy, enchanté, madame.

– Enfin, apelle-moi Hermione ! Je ne suis pas beaucoup plus vieille que toi, tu sais ?

– Hum, se fit remarquer sa fille, en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Où est papa ?

– Il est en haut, entrain de se doucher. Tu le connais, toujours en retard celui-là ! plaisanta Hermione. Oh, excusez-moi, je ne vous ai même pas invitée à rentrer ! »

Sur ces mots, le couple entra dans la maison et, alla ensuite s'asseoir à table, suivi de Weasley mère, qui ne cessait de dévorer Scorpius des yeux.

« Je vais rajouter un couvert, tu seras à côté de moi ! »

Rose trouvait que ça mère souriait un peu trop à son homme et, cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

« Tu vas avoir cinquante ans dans six jours, non ? demanda Rose, espérant la vexer, quand sa mère eut finit de mettre la table.

– Non, quarante neuf ! Ne me vieillis pas, enfin !

– Ah bon ? s'étonna Scorpius. Je trouve que vous ne les faites pas du tout.

– Arrête ! Tu vas me faire rougir ! »

T'inquiètes pas, tu rougis déjà ! pensa sa fille, énervée.

Des pas martelèrent l'escalier et, d'un même mouvement les personne présentent dans la salle à manger se retournèrent pour faire face à Ron Weasley. C'est souriant qu'il descendit pour rejoindre sa fille. Sourire, qui s'effaça bien vite lorsqu'il comprit qu'un autre homme était sous son toit et, que cet homme était un Malfoy.

« Que fait-il là, lui ? maugréa-t-il.

– Je vais aller chercher le gratin dauphinois avant qu'il ne brûle, informa Hermione. Tu viens m'aider, Scorpius ?

– Bien sur, madame. »

Le lâche avait saisi l'occasion pour s'enfuir. Et, dire que c'est lui qui avait tenu à l'annoncer à mes parents ! ronchonna Rose, de plus en plus irritée.

En cuisine, Scorpius découvrit la mère de sa fiancé comme étant quelqu'un de très "maladroit", en effet la pauvre femme ne cessait de faire tomber des objets, l'obligeant ainsi à se baisser pour les ramasser, lui laissant une vue des plus appétissante… Elle n'était pas mal pour une femme de -presque- cinquante ans.

« Je suis désolée, ça doit être ta présence qui me perturbe, mentit-t-elle, le rouge aux joues.

– Si ça peut vous rassurez, la votre me perturbe encore plus. »

Son regard s'égara sur l'entrejambe du jeune homme où l'on pouvait voir un petite bosse s'était formé. Heureuse que son plan ait marché, elle lui fit un sourire plein de sous entendus.

Mais, bien vite des cris se firent entendre coupant ainsi la tension sexuelle qui avait prit place entre eux. Scorpius partit dans la salle à manger où Rose et son père étaient en total contradiction. Malheureusement pour lui, sa présence ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Weasley père qui le pointa du doigt pour lui hurler dessus.

« Toi ! Comment as-tu oser toucher à ma fille ? Je vais te réduire en pièce !

– Calme toi, chérie et laisse-le s'expliquer, d'accord ? suggéra sa femme qui déposa le plat sur la table, servant Scorpius, elle et son mari à grand coup de cuillère, une fois qu'il eut accepté sa proposition.

– Et, moi ? demanda Rose, qui se sentait mise de côté.

– Tu n'as plus cinq ans ! Débrouilles-toi un peu toute seule, voyons ! »

Sa mère était vraiment énervante aujourd'hui ! D'abord elle était beaucoup trop proche de son copain et maintenant, elle s'en prenait directement à elle, mais que lui arrivait-il ?

« Très bien, maintenant donne moi une bonne raison de ne pas te foutre dehors ? articula-t-il malgrés qu'il ait la bouche pleine.

– Ronald, s'exaspéra sa femme, devant son manque de savoir-vivre.

– J'aime vraiment Her- Rose ! Rose, pardon ! »

Oups ! pensa Hermione. C'est peut-être ma main sur sa cuisse qui le perturbe ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu allais dire ?

– Hermione, voilà ce que j'allais dire mais, c'est parce que votre fille est tout aussi charmante que votre femme, veuillez m'excuser, se rattrapa-t-il, de justesse. »

Au vu de ce compliment, Hermione décida de le récompenser, elle glissa sa main plus haut et défit le bouton.

« Comment oses-tu complimenter ma fille et ma femme devant moi ? »

Elle glissa sa main dans son caleçon.

« Enfin papa ! Il ne m'a pas insulté, au contraire ! Tu devrais être content !

– Non, il a raison Rose, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû.

– Et, en plus tu contredis ma fille ? s'insurgea Ron. »

Elle caressa doucement son pénis.

« Tu exagère là ! Tu es vraiment trop buté ! Il dit tout ce que tu veux entendre et ça ne te suffit pas ! s'emporta la jeune femme.

– Je suis vrai-

– Je t'interdis de parler sur ce ton à ton père, jeune fille, cria-t-il, coupant ainsi la parole à Scorpius. »

Et, puis, elle se mit à accélérer, encore et encore.

« Je… Je vais aux toilettes, puis-je savoir où… où elles sont ? formula Scorpius, qui retenait tant bien que mal un râle de plaisir.

– Celle d'en bas ne marche pas… Je vais te montrer celle à l'étage, suis-moi, expliqua Hermione, tout sourire. »

Une fois à l'étage, Hermione ouvrit une porte et l'invita à rentrer.

« Mais ce ne sont pas des- »

Clic. La porte venait d'être fermée à clef. Et, au vu du sourire aguicheur d'Hermione ce n'était pas une erreur s'ils avaient atterris dans une chambre.

Elle s'avança doucement vers lui et, une fois arrivé à quelques centimètres de là ou il se trouvait, elle le poussa de façon à ce qu'il soit assis sur le lit. Hermione s'installa à califourchon sur lui, attrapa le col de sa chemise et, l'embrassa fougueusement.

« T'inquiètes pas, je vais te montrer ce que vaut une femme mûr au lit, lui susurra-t-elle entre deux baisers. »

Elle lui enleva son pantalon et, prit son sexe dur entre ses mains. Elle fit de lents va-et-viens mais, accéléra bien vite la cadence. Elle lui procurait tellement de plaisir… Mais, il avait l'impression d'être le seul à en avoir. Il inversa donc, les positions, l'allongea sur le lit et passa une main sous son soutien-gorge et commença à lui titiller les tétons, lui arrachant ainsi quelques gémissements. Il souleva ensuite sa jupe, lui retira sa culotte et, se mit à lui lécher son intimité, d'une manière si lente que pour Hermione cela s'apparentait presque à de la torture.

« Plus vite, plus vite. »

Scorpius sourit et, accéléra le rythme. A chaque fois qu'il passait sa langue, Hermione avait l'impression qu'un feu ardent la parcourait, lui procurant un plaisir intense, que jamais son mari n'avait su lui donner. Un liquide blanc s'échappa finalement d'elle et, Scorpius grimpa au dessus d'elle pour la pénétrer d'un coup sec, qui l'a fit crier si fort… Heureusement que les murs de la chambre était bien isolés. Et, puis, s'en attendre il fit des vas-et-viens si rapide, si bons qu'ils ne tardèrent pas à jouir. Une fois, cela finit ils se rhabillèrent et, descendirent s'installer à leurs places respectives.

« Vous en avez mis du temps ! râla Weasley père, de mauvaise humeur.

– Désolée, vu qu'on était à l'étage, je me suis proposée de lui faire une petite visite !

– Vous avez du prendre une bonne vingtaine de minutes juste pour l'étage ? demanda Rose, suspicieuse.

– Oh, tu sais comme je suis pipelette ! Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui raconter quelques souvenirs ! rit, doucement la mère. »

Rose ne savait pas pourquoi mais, les cheveux en batailles de son homme et le haut mal mis de sa mère ne lui disaient rien de bon.

« Et, du coup, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a raconté ? interrogea-t-elle, bien décidé à savoir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé.

– Je lui ais raconté la fameu-

– Maman. C'est à Scorpius que je parle.

– Et, puis, comme ça nous allons voir s'il t'a réellement écouté, renchérit Ron. »

Scorpius devait trouver une ruse… Après tout il n'avait pas été à Serpentard pour rien…

« Elle m'a raconter comment vous vous êtes rencontrés. C'était à Poudlard n'est-ce pas ? Vous l'avez pour la première fois embrasser lors de la bataille finale, si j'ai bien compris.»

Rose lui avait raconté une fois en septième année, lorsqu'ils commençaient à sortir ensemble. Tellement romantique, disait-elle.

« Un coup de chance, marmonna Ron tandis qu'Hermione adressait un clin d'oeil à Scorpius, qui n'échappa pas à Rose. »

Mais que se passait-il ? Rose n'arrivait pas à comprendre et pourtant c'était une Serdaigle tout ce qu'il a plus de vrai. Elle décida donc, que le meilleur moyen de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé à l'étage était de s'y rendre.

« Je vais aux toilettes, je reviens. »

Arrivée à l'étage, elle examina les toilettes. Elles étaient impeccables, et la lunette était baissé, chose que Scorpius ne pensait jamais à faire. Peut-être est-ce parce que l'on est chez mes parents ?

Elle alla ensuite dans la salle de bain : Rien n'avait bougé et tout était parfaitement en place. Rose referma la porte et ouvrit ensuite celle de la chambre de ses parents. Les draps étaient froissés et, au milieu de la couverture bleu nuit, des petites taches blanches ressortaient étrangement. Elle s'approcha et, passa un doigt dedans. C'était encore liquide… Elle se rendit vite compte, que c'était du sperme et Rose eut envie de vomir. C'était dans ce lit que sa mère et l'homme de sa vie avaient fait l'amour. Comment avaient-ils osés ?

Contrôlant son envie de vomir, de pleurer et de tuer sa mère et Scorpius, Rose descendit se rasseoir, un sourire crispé sur le visage.

« Bon, papa, je propose que l'on profite du dîner et, que l'on reparle de cette histoire seule à seul, une prochaine fois.

– D'accord, acquiesça son père, à contre coeur. »

Rose se retenu de foutre une claque à sa mère, qui avait adressé à Scorpius un sourire des plus enjôleur.

« Je voulais annoncer autre chose…, commença Rose d'un air qu'elle voulu, gênée et enthousiaste. Je suis enceinte. »

Ron s'évanouit, Hermione fronça les sourcils, Scorpius parut scandaliser et Rose… Rose sourit, d'un sourire méchamment heureux.

« Quoi ? s'écria son fiancé, pendant que sa mère emmenait son mari dans le salon. »

Une fois qu'elle celle-ci fut revenu Rose répondit, souriant jusqu'aux dents, et faisait semblant d'être surexcitée à l'idée d'un futur enfant :

« Je n'osais pas te le dire mais, voilà… J'ai prévu de l'appeler Blodwen si c'est une fille et Meurig si c'est un garçon !

– Tu te fiches de moi, hein ? C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ? croassa Scorpius.

– Quoi, tu n'aimes pas les prénoms ? C'est Gallois, je pensais que tu aimerais, répondit Rose, pensive. »

La vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid mais, bordel, c'était encore meilleur chaud. Rose avait toujours eu un certain talent pour tromper son monde… Le choixpeau avait d'ailleurs, bien failli l'envoyer à Serpentard.

« Ecoute Rose, tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu tôt ? demanda sa mère, soucieuse.

– Scorpius et moi, nous nous aimons assez pour élever un enfant, qu'importe notre âge, n'est-ce pas, chérie ? »

Le faux futur papa et sa maîtresse s'échangèrent un regard inquiet : Scorpius n'était pas si amoureux que ça et, surtout pas près à élever un gosse.

« Rose, je t'aime mais, ne penses-tu pas que tu ferais mieux d'avorter ?

– Non ! Jamais je ne ferais ça ! Et, puis c'est trop tard, j'ai déjà organisé une fête pour son arrivé, tes parents m'ont dit qu'ils seraient ravis d'être là ! »

Scorpius manqua de recracher l'eau qu'il venait d'ingurgiter : comment ça, ses parents étaient au courant ?

« Et… Ca fait combien de mois ? questionna sa mère.

– Quatre mois ! s'exclama Rose, toute heureuse.

– Déjà ? s'étonna son homme, abasourdi. »

Et, puis, Rose eût une autre idée, aussi lumineuse que catastrophique.

« Aïe…

– Ca va ? s'inquiéta Hermione, maintenant qu'elle avait apprit que sa fille était enceinte.

– J'ai des contractions ! Aïe ! cria Rose.

– C'est peut-être un prématuré ! s'alarma sa mère. Scorpius transplane ! On va à St Mangouste, ok ? »

Il hocha la tête, prit sa fiancé dans ses bras et transplana. Une fois que les trois compères arrivèrent là bas, Scorpius et Hermione coururent voir à l'accueil pour qu'on la transporte dans une salle d'accouchement.

« J'ai mal ! J'ai mal ! hurla-t-elle alors, qu'on la transporta dans un brancard. »

Une fois arrivé dans la salle où elle était censé donner la vie, Rose se leva et partit, tranquillement.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Scorpius qui l'avait rattrapé, vite rejoint par Hermione.

– Jamais, je n'aurais d'enfant avec un homme qui me trompe avec ma mère. Au déplaisir de t'avoir connu, pauvre tâche, finit-elle, avec un sourire.

– Je… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, chérie, s'exclama sa mère, décontenancé.

– Oh, et, je n'ai pas trouvé de préservatifs dans la chambre et je sais que tu as encore tes règles, ajouta Rose à l'attention de sa mère. Et, que tu n'utilises que des moyens de contraceptions moldues, dit-elle pour Scorpius. Donc, faites attention à vous. »

Une seconde passa.

« Tu as encore tes règles ? entendit-elle Scorpius hurler alors, qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie. »

Elle sourit. Personne ne trompait Rose sans en subir les conséquences. Personne.

Voilà ! C'est la fin ! Et oui, je suis une psychopathe qui invente des histoires aussi glauques que perverses ! :)


	2. La semence de l'Elfe

Aujourd'hui c'était Noël. C'était le premier Noël que Rose passait seule depuis qu'elle avait appris que son petit-copain l'avait trompé avec sa mère. Elle soupira. Elle avait beau s'être vengé, elle ne pouvait se défaire du désespoir qui se lisait sur son visage. Comment avaient-ils pu ? Cette question ne cessait de la hanter. Plus jamais, elle ne fricotera avec un Serpentard, parole de Weasley. Elle fut couper dans ses pensées quand quelqu'un toqua. Elle ouvrit la porte et, comprit bien vite son erreur. Elle essaya de la refermer, en vain, Scorpius bloquait la porte avec son pied.

« Pars de chez moi, murmura-t-elle, emplit de rage.

– Joyeux Noël ! s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire gênée. »

Joyeux Noël ? Vraiment ? Quel imbécile !

« Laisse moi entrer, après ça, je tournerais la page et, je ne viendrais plus te voir, marchanda Scorpius.

– Bien, mais, après cette soirée, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir, compris ? »

Il hocha la tête, habité par l'espoir que cette soirée efface son erreur. Il entra et, observa l'appartement de la rousse : Il était petit mais, joliment décoré.

« Il n'y a pas de sapin ? interrogea-t-il, étonné que Rose ait renoncé à cette fête qu'elle lui avait dit adoré.

– Non, je n'avais pas vraiment le coeur à ça, répondit-elle, sarcastique. »

Scorpius sortit sa baguette et en fit apparaître un. Il ajouta ensuite quelques décorations à celui-ci, pour renforcer l'idée d'un Noël chaleureux.

« Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

– J'aimerais bien un chocolat chaud, s'il te plaît. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent assis dans le salon, chacun une boisson chaude à la main.

« Je suis désolée pour… la dernière fois, s'excusa Scorpius qui paraissait vraiment triste.

– Tu es désolé de m'avoir trompé ou de m'avoir trompé avec ma mère ? »

Rose n'était pas prête à lui pardonner, la colère en elle ne s'était pas encore totalement apaisée.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir trompé une fille aussi merveilleuse et unique que toi, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle. »

Rose rougit malgré elle, Scorpius avait ce don de trouver les mots justes.

« Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

– Je… Pour moi ce n'était pas important de le faire avec la fille ou la mère, je pensais que vous étiez pareille mais, je me suis trompé, il n'y a que toi qui arrive à me faire ressentir des choses si intenses... comme l'amour par exemple, finit-il, en détournant le regard, embarrassé. »

Et, en le voyant aussi timide et maladroit Rose eut l'impression de le revoir. De revoir, le garçon dont elle était tombée amoureuse en septième année. Mais, elle savait que cela ne durerait pas, qu'il la prendrait une nouvelle fois pour acquise et, qu'il la manipulerait, encore.

« Je n'arrive plus à te faire confiance, Scorp, désolée. »

Le visage du jeune homme se teinta de tristesse.

« Laisse moi tout de même t'offrir ça, dit-il en lui tendant un petit paquet blanc et rouge. »

Elle s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir quand une voix la stoppa :

« Ouvre le quand je serais partit, s'il te plaît. »

Elle acquiesça lentement et, une fois qu'il fut sorti elle ouvrit le cadeau. Une boite et, une lettre se trouvait dans un carton. Elle ouvrit tout d'abord la boite : Une magnifique bague s'y trouvait, elle était simple et incroyable à la fois, on aurait dit les bagues de marier que portaient les héroïnes de ses séries préférées. Elle ouvrit ensuite la lettre :

 _" Chère Rose,_

 _Sache que je tiens beaucoup à toi et, que je t'aime d'un amour ardent, qui ne cessera jamais de s'éveiller en ta présence. Je t'aime et, à l'heure où j'écris cette lettre je ne sais si tu m'as pardonné mon infidélité… Quoi qu'il en soit je tenais à te demander cette question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu :_

 _Veux-tu m'épouser ? "_

Une larme vint se déposer sur l'encre qui bava à son contacte. Elle sortit en trombe de son appartement, transplana et, une fois arriver devant la porte des Malfoy elle tambourina comme une folle. Un elfe apparut devant elle.

« Que voulez-vous ?

– Je veux voir Scorpius Malfoy ! s'écria Rose.

– Désolé, le maître est épuisé à cause… de quelqu'un.

– C'est moi ce quelqu'un : Je suis Rose Weasley. »

L'elfe sembla comprendre et l'invita à entrer.

« Jinky vous laisse, madame, le travail l'attend. »

Rose partit à la recherche de Scorpius, elle ouvrait toutes les portes qui avaient le malheur de croiser son chemin. Et, puis, une porte attira son regard : elle était plus grande, plus imposante et, son bois semblait plus foncé que ceux des autres portes.

Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et ce qu'elle vit la laissa sans voix : Scorpius était nu et, se masturbait à l'aide d'une chaussette sur une photo d'elle déguisé en bébé -pour la fête prénatale du fils de Roxanne- tout en criant : _Rose ! Oh, Rose !_

Scorpius se tourna et, leurs regards se croisèrent. Rose essaya de prendre la fuite mais, Scorpius l'a rattrapa aisément :

« Attend ! Je peux tout t'expliquer ! »

Oui, mais, non, Rose ne pas voulait qu'on lui explique, elle était bien trop gênée pour ça.

« Tu es vraiment trop bizarre, s'exclama-t-elle, en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe.

– Je… Tu me manques tellement que j'en deviens fou. »

Elle rougit. Comment arrivait-il à la faire rougir après ce qu'elle avait vu ?

« Tu vas me faire devenir chèvre, t-soupira Elle.

– Chèvre ? T'inquiètes pas je ne vais pas te transformer en chèvre !

– C'est une expression moldu, Scorpius.

– Vraiment étrange ces moldus, grommela-t-il. »

Un silence pesant s'installe.

« Tu sais ça ne me dérange pas si tu veux que nos enfants se appelle Bodlenner ou Meringue!

– C'est Blodwen et Meurig… Et, je ne tiens pas à ce que mes enfants soient la risée du monde sorcier.

– Du monde tout court, tu veux dire, ajouta-t-il pensif.

– De l'univers, qu'importe, je veux des petits-enfants ! »

Rose reprit ses esprits et, sembla se rendre compte que Scorpius était nu devant elle.

« Tu veux bien te rhabiller s'il te plait…

– Euh… Oui de suite ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard Scorpius était revêtue d'un magnifique ensemble rose fuchsia.

« Qu'est-ce que…

– Mon elfe de maison est en train de laver le rester… Il ne me reste plus que ça, la coupa Scorpius, devinant sa question.

– C'est vraiment le Noël le plus étrange de ma vie. »

Scorpius la détailla, intrigué.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, au faite ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus jamais me revoir, questionna-t-il aussi triste qu'étonné.

– Je… Je ne veux pas t'épouser. »

Ah. C'était pour ça qu'elle était venue ? Y'avait vraiment pas de quoi…

« Mais, je veux bien te donner une seconde et ultime chance ! s'écria-t-elle, en voyant son air de chien battu.

– Ah bon ? Je te promets que je ferais des efforts ! Et, je… Je ferais tous ce que je pourrais pour te rendre heureuse et… »

Elle l'embrassa.

« Tu parles trop. »

Et, ils le firent là, en plein milieu de salon, sans se douter qu'un certain elfe de maison les observaient, bien trop occupé à se faire du bien pour laver les vêtements de son maître.

* * *

Et voilà c'est la fin :'( ! Peut-être qu'un jour je ferais en sorte que Rose revoit sa mère, je ne sais pas encore si cette mini-fic est vraiment terminée...


End file.
